


Lineage

by 1thy_truth_is_won0



Category: DCU (Animated), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, young justice appreciation month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1thy_truth_is_won0/pseuds/1thy_truth_is_won0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These is the stories of young proteges of the League of Justices, and it is told in three sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lineage

**Author's Note:**

> This was for http://youngjusticeam.tumblr.com/ and I decided to do a 3sentence challenge.

Despite the numerous problems and tribulations that always seem to come, the lands were prosperous thanks to the alliance made years ago. That many men and women of power decided that it was their duty to uphold justice and peace for the populace and so created a charter, saying it was not for one person to solve all the world’s problems. Together, they could all help, them and their protégé.

**House of** **Wayne**

Taking in wards are not unheard of, but Lord Wayne took in a common orphan, formerly employed by the circus, and gave him all the rights of a firstborn son. But despite the rumors and speculations, no one would dare say any of this to the Dark Knight. This was especially so when young Richard Grayson was appointed his father’s squire, and it soon became clear that the crusading lord didn’t so much as adopt the boy as he did recruit him.

  
**The West-Allens of Central City**  
  
Young Wallace West came from a prestigious and odd lineage, one that exemplified how a man of humble origins could revolutionize everything. He was taught much by his uncle Sir Bartholomew and the former Sir Jay Garrick, and he knew he was ready. And if no one else thought that, then he would show his family’s most prominent qualities- determination and good humor.

  
**The Royal Household of Atlantis**  
  
Kaldur’ahm of Shayeris became King Arthur’s squire after him and a fellow student of the Conservatory helped the king in a vital battle. It was an honor to serve in such a capacity, and it would allow him to go out into the rest of the world. And that is what Kaldur’ahm had dreamed for years. 

  
**The Household of J'onn J'onzz**  
  
M’gann M'orzz desperately wanted to see the world and see the people she had only read about, so she sneaked aboard her uncle’s ship. When she was discovered, quickly because the daylight revealed that she was no cabin boy, she begged her uncle for her to stay with him. In the end, Sir J’onn had did not have the heart to return his niece back home, and instead convinced her parents that the voyage may do her some good.

**The Household of Oliver Queen**  
  
It was scandal when Roy Harper left his position in Starling and went on his own as a freelance knight. And then Lord Oliver Queen took on a new squire, a young girl named Artemis Crock, and explained that she was his niece. No one believed it, but accepted the lie since the girl was more than willing to prove herself. ****  
  
  
**House of El**  
  
It was surprise when it was revealed that the honorable Sir Kal El had an illegitimate son, but it was undeniable when the boy resembled the Man of Steel to an unnervingly degree. Arrangements were made, the newly minted Conner Kent was fostered to trusted friends of his, though he had little to do with the boy. It was a rough start at first, but the boy managed to gain a family and became Black Canary’s pupil.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed.


End file.
